1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a driving circuit in the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the features of high-quality display capability and low power consumption, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been popularly used as a displaying device.
A LCD panel includes a plurality of liquid crystal cells and a plurality of pixel elements, wherein each pixel element has a corresponding LCD unit. It has been known that, if a liquid crystal layer in the LCD unit has been applied with high voltage for a long time, the light transmittance properties of liquid crystal molecules therein are likely to have changes, and such changes are likely to cause unrecoverable damages to the LCD panel. Hence, polarities of the voltage signals applied to the LCD unit are continuously changed to prevent the liquid crystal molecules from being damaged by the persistent high voltage. The aforementioned polarity inversion manner includes a dot inversion and a line inversion.
When the voltage polarity of the LCD panel is driven to be reversed, the current consumed by a source driver is maximum, which is at the moment which the LCD has a maximum load. In order to resolve the aforementioned problem, a conventional LCD adopts a charging sharing method to reduce power consumption when the voltage polarity thereof is reversed, wherein charges are redistributed before a data driver outputs a data signal, thereby saving dynamic current to be consumed.
However, since, in general, the aforementioned charge sharing method is performed only when the polarity is reversed, in order to save power consumption under the situation of higher frame rate, a specific polarity inversion method, such as a column inversion, is generally adopted. Thus, for some certain pixel patterns requiring continuous transitions, such as a H-stripe pattern, a sub-checker pattern, a pixel checker pattern, etc., the aforementioned specific polarity inversion method can be adopted to have the charge sharing effect. In other words, some certain pixel patterns requiring continuous transitions still need to consume quite a large transition current, thus resulting in a rising operation temperature of the LCD, leading to likely abnormalities of the elements therein.